Rai
by Aidolover862
Summary: Raitlin and Raina thought no one understood them. Now they know they're not alone in this world. Read and Review!
1. Meeting Their Copies

_**Bardic Beloved**_

_**By Ruby Redcliffe**_

_** "**_**Raistlin, is that young bard looking at you or me?" asked Caramon.**

** "The likely thing is she's staring at you," replied Raistlin bitterly, without looking up. Caramon shrugged and looked at the girl. She was about their age. He smiled and winked at her. She frowned at him and rolled her eyes. Then the bard smiled at Raistlin and hummed a tune.**

** "Raist!" said Caramon in surprise. Raistlin looked up, "That bard **_**is**_** looking at you!" Raistlin's eyes widened and he looked swiftly toward were Caramon gestured. Bard-girl smiled at him and blew him a kiss. He stood up and walked shakily to the table she sat at. She looked at him with a grin that said I like you.**

** "What's your name?" Raistlin asked.**

** "Raina Mystec, you can call me Rai," said the bard.**

** "What do you want of me? Why not my brother?" asked Raistlin.**

** "Him? No, I don't like men who are women conquerors." said Rai.**

** "But why choose me?" Raistlin persisted.**

** "Pale blue eyes, pale skin, slender almost skinny. You're hot! Can you handle that?" said Rai. Rai got up and took his hand. She pulled him outside in a secluded area. Then she pulled him close and kissed him full on the mouth. They heard a cough behind them. Turning swiftly they saw Caramon staring at them.**

** "Caramon, what are you doing back here!" exclaimed Raistlin.**

** "I saw you going with the bard. I thought you might get hurt. I was worried," explained Caramon.**

** "Well, you didn't have to! As you may have noticed I'm doing fine with Rai!" Raistlin said nastily.**

** "Wait... Um what did you say your name was?" asked Rai sheepishly.**

** "Raistlin, Raistlin Majere. And this obnoxious fool is my twin brother Caramon," Raistlin replied with a half smile.**

** "That's funny, I have a twin sister named Carah. Do by any chance have another-" Rai was cut short by a large brawny woman running toward her. Raistlin noticed her sigh impatiently as the woman began to speak quickly and worriedly.**

** "Oh, Rai thank the gods you're alright! I was talking and turned back when you didn't answer. where'd you run off to? And who are these men?" finished the woman.**

** "Carah, I'm fine. I was tired and went to go perform at this inn. This two gentlemen were talking to me. This is Raistlin, he is Caramon," replied Raina with a hint of irritation. She gestured to the men and Carah eyed Caramon with mistrust.**

** "Hey lady, I don't know who you are but you better stop fingering that sword of yours," Caramon said his hand on the hilt of his sword. Rai sighed and placed a gently hand on her twin's arm. Carah looked at her questioningly.**

** "I don't like this little sister. You could have gotten hurt. And this big man, Caranob, or something looks dangerous," she said. Rai sighed again and pushed on Carah's arm slightly, who let go of her sword.**

** "Carah, stop it. These men are harmless to me and you know it. And the man's name is Caramon," said Rai irritably. Raistlin laid his hand on his twin and Caramon relaxed.**

** "Raist, I don't trust that big woman. She looks too comfortable with that sword," whispered Caramon anxiously.**

** "These women would not stand a chance against us for one and for two I believe we can trust them," said Raistlin through gritted teeth. Raistlin looked over at Rai apologetically at the same instant she turned to smile at him sheepishly.**

** "I guess we kinda are alike. At least you don't have an older half brother named Kristof," Rai said with a tinkling laugh.**

** "No, not a half brother, but a half sister named Kitiara, who taught Caramon everything he knows," replied Raistlin, the two looked at each other in alarm.**

** "That's funny, I was trained by Kristof. How come we're so alike to these guys, little sis?" asked Carah, confused.**

** "Sister, I do not know everything, although I **_**do**_** know more than you," said Rai wearily. Raistlin snickered.**

** "It's the same way with Caramon, I know a lot more than him, but he doesn't know much. I wonder if you are the feminine versions of us, and your brother the masculine version of Kitiara," said Raistlin thoughtfully.**

** "I was just about to say the same thing," grinned Raina.**

** "Maybe, I'm not so alone in this world," they said together.**


	2. Traveling Together

**Chapter 2: Traveling Together**

Rai and Carah woke up the next day in the inn. Don't laugh but, Raistlin and Caramon woke up at the same time. Rai sat up and rubbed her eyes. Carah groaned scratched her head. She pulled her curly auburn hair into a ponytail. Raina brushed her hair out and slipped her hair into a twist. She walked out of the room leaving her twin blundering around for her armor. She slid her silver dagger into her thigh sheath. Her short black leather skirt and leather vest were tight but she had managed to fit a silver shirt under the vest. Raistlin slipped out of his room shortly after and followed the slender bard out of the inn and down the road.

"Rai! Wait!" he called. Rai turned in surprise. She stopped and walked back the few feet to meet Raistlin. She wound her arms around his neck and giggled.

"Raistlin?" she asked and kissed him. He blushed and put his hands on her waist.

"You aren't leaving already?" he asked sadly. She nodded and twisted out of his grasp. He gasped and chuckled. She grabbed his hand pulled him down the road with her.

"I have to go find another inn to perform at. Come with me, love. Carah says she likes Caramon and I know I don't want to make this a one day romance...Although that would make a good song," Rai said, half dragging the love-struck Raistlin around. Carah came running up to the two then. She did a quick glance at Raistlin, but rapidly focused on Raina.

"I wish you wouldn't do that Raina," she panted. Raina looked back and realized the inn was lost from sight.

"I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself, _sister_," Rai said icily. Carah flinched but nodded and fewll behind. The three traveled in silence broken only by Rai's flirting comments and Raistlin's lips meeting hers. A mile out, Caramon came rushing up. He checked to see that Raistlin was unharmed, but didn't bother him, knowing better than to mess with his twin. Carah giggled as he fell back next to her.

"Caramon, does Raistlin always leave without saying anything often?" Carah asked, genuinly curious. Caramon nodded and asked her if Raina did the same. Carah repeated the gesture. Somehow or other they ended up kissing. Rai glanced back, gagged, and nugded her partner. Raistlin looked back and rolled his eyes. The two held hands as they walked. Raistlin studied his copy more carefully now.

"I can't believe I didn't see it before. Rai, you can do magic," Raistlin said. Carah perked her head and touched her twin's shoulder.

"Raina, what does she mean?" she asked. Raina shrugged off her sister's hand.

"He means, dear sister, that I, like him, can work the magic arts. I was actually wondering if you could teach me Raist. I knew I have magic, but I can't afford to pay for a teacher," Raina explained. Raistlin considered it for less than half a second. He nodded and started to explain the basics.


	3. In Which It All Falls Apart

In Which it All Falls Apart

Three months after that day at the inn, Raina was at the same level of magic as Raistlin. She awoke that morning in Raistlin's arms. She rose up next to him and gently stroked his hair out of his face.

"Oh, my Raistlin, why did you take that dread Test? You have changed so much," she murmured. And Raistlin had changed. His fair skin was now golden, his hair prematurely white, his vision cursed. He had become sickly. As a single tear slid down Rai's cheek, she got up to make Raistlin's morning tea. He would need it. His lungs were very weak now and the tea was the only thing that could restore him to some level of health. Not only was Raistlin physically different, his attitude had changed. He would lash out at Caramon, or her, or her sister. Once, when she had gone to kiss Raistlin, for she still loved him, she had found a glittering silver dagger at her throat. She had started to cry and Raistlin dropped the dagger. He had reached for her to comfort her and she fell back in terror. Trembling with sorrow, he had pled for her to come back. She fled, hearing his calls after her.

"Please Rai. Come back. I didn't mean to do that. It was the Other!" he had called. She had run, crying. The next day, when she returned to him, he had greeted her with cold annoyance and demanded she make him his tea. In a softer voice he added.

"You know I like yours best. I've missed you, my love."

She had turned and shoved her fist into her mouth to quiet her sobs. But Raistlin still had excellent observation skills.

"Please don't cry, my love. I'm so sorry for the pain I cause you. I wish it would end. I wish I would just end if I cause you this torment," he had said. She whirled around and fell into his arms.

She cried for him. She cried for herself. She had kissed him feverishly. He had lain down with her on top of him. Rai cast a spell to keep Caramon and Cara from stumbling in. And then she took away Raistlin's pain the only way she could think of.

It would be the last time they made love. For today, after she got up, Raina roused her twin with a gentle touch.

"We must go, Sister," she said softly. Before she left, she placed a steaming mug of tea at Raistlin's side, along with a note. She kissed his forehead and turned to leave.

"I'm sorry, love. I will send word to you in four years time. I will tell you of your babe. I love you, Raistlin Majere."

And she walked out of Raistlin's life.

An hour later, Raistlin awoke. He found the note explaining her leave. He scrambled up and made a desperate attempt to find Rai. He followed Cara's boot prints but they eventually disappeared. He walked back to camp, sat down and let his head fall into his hands. He'd lost her. He'd lost the one woman who would ever have loved him.

In four years, Raistlin would grow more bitter and cynical. Sarcasm would become a weapon he wielded almost as well as his magic.

In four years, Raina gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. This girl would resemble her mother in all aspects but her eyes. As time went by, they went from pale blue to dark blue with golden flecks. Raina named her Anastasia Majere. Raina took the Test a year after having Anastasia. She passed, becoming the second youngest mage to pass the Test. She would weep for the youngest, who had become shrouded in darkness.

After Raina took the Test, she traveled with Cara and Anastasia to Solace. In the Inn of the Last Home, she requested that the inn keep convey a message to Raistlin Majere.

"Tell Raistlin that Raina Mystec is well and our daughter is beautiful," she told him. Then Raina disappeared for years.


End file.
